This invention relates to an improved polymeric heat resistant photopolymerizable composition useful for forming relief structures on electrical devices such as semiconductors, capacitors or printed circuits.
Photopolymerizable polymeric compositions used to form relief structures on electrical devices are well known as shown in Sigusch et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,877 issued Apr. 27, 1976, Kleeberg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,512 issued May 18, 1976 and Rubner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,831 issued Aug. 9, 1977 now U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,186 reissued Jan. 8, 1980. These compositions have limited commercial use since the radiation exposure time required to photopolymerize these compositions is too long for a modern process. In an efficient contact printing process, exposure times of 1 minute and preferably of 30 seconds or less are needed. The improved composition of this invention provides a composition that can be photopolymerized in a relatively short time period of exposure to radiation.